Jeepers Creepers: The Story of Jeremy Carver
by A Nightmare On Water Street
Summary: [Jeepers Creepers] Prequel to the films. Tells the life story of a young man and how a curse set by the town witch changed his life and his appetite.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Jeepers Creepers or the Creeper, although that would be so cool if I did. They belong to MGM and United Artists.  
  
A/N - I came up with this story after seeing Jeepers Creepers 2 and listening to "The Escape" by Thomas Newton on the Shawshank Redemption soundtrack over and over again. If you haven't heard "The Escape", I suggest you download it. It is a beautiful yet eerie song that seems to express the Creeper's mysterious personality musically, well for me at least. So I hope you enjoy this story as I progress with it.  
  
*************************************************  
  
JEEPERS CREEPERS  
THE STORY OF JEREMY CARVER  
  
By A Nightmare on Water Street  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Destiny.  
  
It is the inevitable or necessary fate to which a particular person or thing is destined. It is the power that cannot be denied. Once it happens, it usually can't be taken back or changed. You either choose your path of destiny, or it is brought on against your free will. This story is about a man's destiny and how it gave him a great power, but an evil one at that.  
  
A curse has been set, and to this day it stalks a long, stretching highway in the middle of nowhere. It eats to survive, to replenish itself. The Creeper is the ultimate killing machine, and it will stop at nothing to get what it wants.  
  
Our story begins in 1828, back in the New England colonies. The first railroad had just been built and was the new big thing in travel. At that time, a boy named Jeremy Carver was born to Jason and Florine Carver, two proud, hardworking people.  
  
Only a few days after Jeremy was born, the new family took the train from Massachusetts to Ohio. From there, they took a long wagon ride to what is now Poho County California, but at the time was a small pioneer town called Desert Rose. The Carvers settled in their new home and were very happy. It seemed they had not a single care in the world. They had each other and their new California lives.  
  
Of course all happy stories must come to an end, and this one did.  
  
One night, Jason and Florine went out to visit some friends for a small rendezvous, and they left their three-year-old Jeremy at home with their trusted neighbor, Margaret Westfield. While Jeremy was asleep in his bed, something happened at the residence his parents were at, at the same moment. The entire cabin had burst into flames by and unknown source. Mr. and Mrs. Carver, along with the people who owned the house, were burned alive.  
  
Poor Jeremy was too young at the time to know what death was, and he was scared and confused when the local sheriff sat him down and told him what had just happened to his mother and father. He told Jeremy that a candle had fallen over and set a curtain aflame, and it spread throughout the entire house. Soon after, Jeremy went to live with Margaret in her little cabin. She was a widow and refused to marry again, despite the many offers. She took good care of Jeremy. She washed him, clothed him, fed him, sent him to school, and everything else a caring mother would do.  
  
Jeremy was a great student in the classroom. The schoolmaster loved him, and asked him to stay after school to help clean up.  
  
As he grew into a young adult, he became a feisty, fun-loving person. He was a handsome boy, with his father's brown hair and his mother's bright blue eyes. He was still a great student, the smartest in his class, and still offered to stay after to help.  
  
The ladies of the town loved his wild personality and always gave him curious glances. He also loved to flirt back with them, giving them quick winks and smirks, instantly melting their hearts.  
  
Jeremy was a hit with the town. Friendly, outgoing, and helpful, he was a loveable person and hard to hate.  
  
And yet, somebody still did.  
  
A nameless old woman, known only as Rae by the townsfolk, despised the boy. She hated his personality, his smile, his features, everything about him.  
  
Rae was a miserable old woman and hated the world around her. She lived alone on the desert in a grimy old cabin of rotting wood. Nobody knew what she did in there. She hardly ever came outside, only to get water from the town well. Most people thought she practiced witchcraft in that cabin, torturing helpless wild animals.  
  
Whenever she did leave the cabin to get water, she would see Jeremy out about the town, whistling a tune. She would glare at the boy, but of course, he wouldn't notice her. With his tall, lithe build and her short, stocky form she was easy for him to miss. She would mutter words under her breath as she watched him. Words of hate and anger.  
  
Jeremy, although usually not noticing her, knew of Rae's existence in the town. People have told him many stories about her, and he found them to be quite entertaining. He didn't think much of them, and just went on with his life.  
  
So all seemed to be perfect in Jeremy's time. He had a loving foster mother, great friends, and a hard working mind. But, once again, all good things must come to an end, and that is exactly what happened on Jeremy's thirty-fourth birthday in the spring of 1862.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hungry for more? Review and tell me! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Jeepers Creepers or the Creeper, although that would be so cool if I did. They belong to MGM and United Artists.  
  
**WARNING:** THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A SLOW START!

* * *

_Chapter 1  
_  
Margaret Westfield opened her front door and gazed out into the neighborhood around her house. It was another beautiful, morning in Desert Rose. The golden sunshine covered every inch of land. The farmers were already out tending to their livestock. She smiled as she closed the door.  
  
Jeremy was to come over to join her in breakfast any minute now. Ever since he was a young child, Margaret and Jeremy would enjoy breakfast together and discuss what their plans for the day would be.  
  
Margaret set two bowls on the table in her kitchen and then set out the oatmeal and some homemade bread. Thoughts raced through her head as she put out her silverware. There were only three days left until spring, counting the present day. Spring was her favorite time of the year. Back when she lived in Connecticut, spring would mean beautiful weather and blooming apple trees on her family's orchard. Things out west were much different than Connecticut, especially in the desert. There weren't many blooms to see but every spring she would think of the old days to feel the soft touch of the blooms.  
  
Finally, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Margaret would recognize Jeremy's knock anywhere. She walked to the door and opened it. Jeremy stood smiling in the door way and he looked as handsome as ever.  
  
"My dear Margaret," Jeremy said, bringing her into a strong hug.  
  
"Hello, Jeremy," Margaret answered returning the hug.  
  
They parted from the hug. "Please, come in," Margaret said.  
  
They walked into the house and into the kitchen. Jeremy sat in his usual chair at the dining table and Margaret sat across from him. Jeremy grabbed the oatmeal and a piece of homemade bread.  
  
"I can't believe that it is almost spring," Margaret started, "This year has gone so fast."  
  
"It has," Jeremy said, pouring himself some oatmeal.  
  
"And you know what else comes with the spring," Margaret said smiling.  
  
Jeremy smiled back, "Yes, my aging."  
  
Margaret laughed heartily, "You are still young, Jeremy. You will be thirty-four. It's not like you are 62, like me."  
  
"I know," Jeremy answered, eating a mouth full of oatmeal, "but seeing how fast the last few years have gone, my next years will be very quick."  
  
"You are a lucky man to be born on the first day of spring." Margaret said, pouring herself some oatmeal.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Jeremy said, "Not many people are born on such notable days."  
  
"What would you like for your birthday, dear?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Oh, Margaret, I wish of nothing," Jeremy said, putting his free hand over his heart.  
  
"Please, Jeremy," Margaret said, "There must be something you want."  
  
"No, I don't need anything," Jeremy said, "I'm happy the way I am."  
  
"Are you?" Margaret asked, giving Jeremy a sideways glance.  
  
"Wait. No, no. We aren't getting into this again." Jeremy said, pointing his spoon at Margaret.  
  
Margaret laughed again, "Jeremy, I think you need somebody in your life. A wonderful man like you should have a trusting wife at his side. Any woman would die to have you as a husband."  
  
"No, Margaret," Jeremy said, "There is nobody here that I fancy that way."  
  
"Nobody here?!" Margaret exclaimed, "What about Miss Hannah Reston. The blacksmith's daughter. She would be a fine wife. Or Miss Rachel Neville. She can cook you the finest meals, or—"  
  
"Please," Jeremy interrupted, "I agree, they are all fine ladies, but I cannot see myself with any of them." He looked down at his half-eaten oatmeal. "I just haven't found the right one yet."  
  
Margaret watched Jeremy silently and took his free hand. "I'm sure the right woman will come around soon."  
  
Jeremy shrugged and resumed eating his oatmeal.  
  
"So," Margaret started, "What are you plans for this lovely day?"  
  
"Have a nice day, Jeremy," Margaret said, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Margaret." Jeremy said sweetly.  
  
She put her hands on his cheeks and observed him. He had become such a handsome man. She could only imagine the beautiful future that lied ahead of him. "You can take however long you like to choose a wife," she started, "when the time comes, you'll know it."  
  
Jeremy smiled as she took her hands from his face. He turned towards the road.  
  
Margaret waved back, "Goodbye, dear!"  
  
"Adeui, love!" Jeremy replied.  
  
Giggling, Margaret blew a kiss to Jeremy and then closed the front door.  
  
Jeremy began to walk towards town, whistling a song. The sun was up over the eastern horizon now, warming his bare face and hands.  
  
It was another wonderful day to mingle with the townsfolk. Jeremy loved to get into deep conversations with everyone. He began to think back at what Margaret had said. He should take his time on choosing a wife. Jeremy wasn't really interested in marriage. He had contemplated the thought once in awhile, and would love to marry if he met the right woman. Unfortunately, the right woman hadn't walked into his life yet, but he hoped one day she might. Still, Jeremy enjoyed his bachelorhood.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir!"  
  
Jeremy's thoughts were broken when he heard the voice. He stopped walking and looked over his left shoulder.  
  
Standing on the side of the road was short, thin man. He wore a hat to block the sun from his eyes and had blond-grey hairs sticking out from under it and a grey mustache to go along with it. He was holding onto a cot with two hands, and it seemed that he was having trouble hauling it. He was standing in front of a house that had been abandoned for a few years. Jeremy had never seen this man in town before and decided that he must be moving into the old house.  
  
"If you would be so kind," the man said again, his voice low and husky, "could you assist me in putting this cot into my cabin."  
  
"My pleasure," Jeremy said, running over to help the older man. Jeremy grabbed the other end of the cot and picked it up carefully and they carried it into the small cabin.  
  
"Set it down here," the man said.  
  
Jeremy and the stranger set the cot down beside the wall.  
  
"Thank you so much," the stranger said, catching his breath, "I'll have to pay you back for the help."  
  
"Oh, no payment, please," Jeremy said, pushing some hair out of his eyes.  
  
The man stood upright, "The name's William Drew," he said, holding out his hand, "but call me Bill."  
  
Jeremy grabbed his hand and shook it heartily, "Pleasure meeting you, Bill," he said, "I'm Jeremy Carver."  
  
"Please, sit down," Bill said, motioning to a chair.  
  
"Thank you," Jeremy said, sitting down.  
  
Bill pulled up a chair in front of Jeremy and then handed him a glass of milk. "Here you go," Bill said, "Straight from my dairy cows."  
  
Jeremy took a sip of the milk, "This is really good, for milk," Jeremy said, "You milked it yourself?"  
  
"That's right," Bill said, sitting in the chair across from him. "Like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's very good," Jeremy said, taking another sip, "So you just moved here?"  
  
"Yes, my family and I," Bill said, "We lived in Delaware, when we decided to move into open country. Took the train from Baltimore and didn't look back. Brought my best cows along too."  
  
"You own a dairy business too?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bill said, "It's the family business. My ancestors were some of the first to come to the Colonies and buy land. They opened their own dairy farm and made it big. My brother owns part of the business back in Delaware, and I'm gonna try start some business in the west."  
  
"Very interesting," Jeremy concluded. There was a moment of silence as Jeremy took another drink, "so, you have family with you."  
  
Bill smiled, "Yeah, a daughter and a son. They are out in the market now to get food items."  
  
Jeremy nodded.  
  
"Of course, you must have family too, Jeremy." Bill continued.  
  
"My parents died when I was very young, and I was raised by the widow next door. She became my mother."  
  
"I see, my mother died in a farming accident when I was a boy. It's never an easy thing to deal with," Bill said.  
  
It was silent again, and Jeremy finished his milk. "I should be goin' Bill," he said, "I'm on my way into town."  
  
Bill stood up with Jeremy, "Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Carver," he said, "and thank you again for helping. I can get the rest easily." They shook hands, "I hope to see you more."  
  
"In a small town like this, we'll be good acquaintances," Jeremy said, letting go of Bill's hand. Jeremy walked for the door, Bill close behind him.  
  
"Have a nice day," Bill said.  
  
"Yes, you too," Jeremy answered. He waved to Bill one last time before he set off for town again.

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't the most exiting chapter. I assure you there will be action, but, like I said in the warning, this is a slow story and patience is needed for this piece. Please review though if you are still interested. 


End file.
